El beso de Judas
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Traducción:Mighty Crouton. Heinkel pov.


**El beso de Judas**

_Holy  
Put it into words, write it down  
That is walking on hollowed ground  
But it's my duty  
I'm a missionary._

**Depeche Mode/Sacred.**

Hay un par de cosas en las que piensas antes de dispararle a alguien. Estás lejos, sin importar dónde, pero esas cosas pasan siempre antes de que se tire del gatillo. Sin embargo, lo semejante en todas ellas es lo que las hace igual de perturbadoras.

Algunas veces la gente se alegra al matar. Otras solamente quieren ir y hacer su trabajo. Pero también hay quienes realmente odian tener que hacerlo.

A decir verdad, depende de la persona que dispara. ¿Cómo lo hace? La distancia. El diseño de su arma. ¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Qué desayunó en la mañana? Esos son los factores que influencian el "cómo se ocupará de la situación" después de que haya cumplido con su deber.

¿Yo? Soy una fanática. Me esfuerzo en serlo. Es la única manera en que puedo tratar de sobrellevar esto. Yumiko adoptó un desorden llamado "disociación de identidad", Maxwell quiere matar por orgullo, y Anderson... Bien, como estarán enterados, tiene cierta cordura que lo ayuda a salir adelante.

Nunca me diagnosticaron nada. Nunca tuve que preocuparme por hacer algo más que mantenerme en forma. Soy la Hermana más estable de mi Organización. Verás, yo solamente lo "hice". Porque si no "lo hiciera", entonces alguien más tendría que ensuciarse las manos. Si no realizara mi trabajo, entonces el Vaticano debería pedirle a alguien más que mate.

¿Entienden?

Estoy salvando el alma de alguien, justo ahora.

Estoy salvando a alguien del infierno, eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Salvo a alguien de la condenación eterna.

Sí. Soy una asesina.

Lo sé.

Sé que me juzgarán un día.

Sé que voy a irme al infierno.

La propaganda católica puede decirles todo lo que quieran oír, por ejemplo:"¡Apenas confiese, su alma se limpiará y hasta el cielo directamente irá!" Como la mierda que es verdad. En mis tripas sé qué es lo correcto y qué no lo es. Pero también sé que si no lo hago, otro tomará mi lugar y sólo puedo sentirme bien si sé que salvo a alguien de quemarse eternamente.

También recuerdo cuándo me uní. Antes de usar la túnica. De que supiera dirigir un Walther PPK o un a.38 sin protector de seguridad. Antes de que supiera la diferencia entre una escopeta y un rifle. Antes de saber dónde iba la bala. ¡Maldición! ¿Yo era tan inocente?

De todas formas, Alex fue quien me convenció.

Antes de que se volviera loco.

Antes de que el Vaticano le enfermara el alma y el cuerpo.

Recuerdo haberle preguntado; ¿Por qué hay una sección de Judas Iscariote? ¿Por qué hay una división nombrada en son de un traidor, de un pecador a los ojos de Dios?

Alex era gentil entonces. Entendía. ¿Saben algo? Sigue siendo así. Aún viciosamente es leal y se dedica con cariño a nuestro señor Dios y a su misión.

Recuerdo que Alex reía. Era una risa suave y cálida, como cuando me contestó: Sí, Judas era un traidor. Pero si no hubiera un apóstol caído, Cristo no hubiese muerto por nuestros pecados. Alguien tuvo que traicionar a nuestro Señor. Judas era noble. Sacrificó su alma por la misión de Dios. Dio la otra mejilla por Cristo de una forma en que ningún otro pudo. Se llevó solo esa carga en los hombros.

Al infierno, es lo que faltó decir en esa frase, pero me gustó.

Me gustó.

Tuvo sentido.

Todavía tiene mucho sentido.

Sé que iré al infierno.

Maxwell sabe que irá.

Yumiko sabe que irá.

Alex... Alex sabe que irá.

A la larga, todos lo sabemos.

Quizás es por eso que nos volvemos locos, enfermizos, tarde o temprano.

Quizás por eso Alex intenta mantener su cordura.

Quizás por eso traicionó a la Iglesia para matar a Maxwell.

Quizás es por eso que Maxwell se enfadó a tal punto.

Quizás es el por qué de Yumiko para dividirse en dos personas.

Todos sabemos que iremos al infierno, pero eso no es válido en nuestro comportamiento como cristianos.

Odio esto, pero lo amo. Es difícil explicarme.

En días como éste quisiera disparar una bala en mi cabeza, pero sólo porque olvido que debo guardarla para algún otro idiota que se merece ver el infierno antes que yo.

Amén.

* * *

Autora original: Mighty Crouton.

* * *

**Corazonadas**

Parece muy lejana la época en la que me puse a traducir éste fanfic en un viejo cuaderno de mi madre, tras imprimirlo en la máquina que ahora me acompaña en el cuarto de una pensión universitaria en la que paso éstas noches solitarias cuando no estoy en el cyber café.Suya, fandom,

E.


End file.
